Take it all away
by MegaBoxer
Summary: My first songfic! This is in Wally's POV. It's sad, just to let you know, but I hope you enjoy!


**Alright, so by a few PM's, don't really know why you PM'd instead of Review… but, here is my first Songfic! 3/4! –Of course… ;) **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

_-Owl City – Take It All Away_

_**There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by surprise. There was a whole in my heart; there were tears in your eyes. And there was nothing to say, cause' you made up your mind. And so I guess what you meant, when you left, **_**was**_** goodbye.**_

Today was the day, the day of our 2 year anniversary. I was so excited to take you out to dinner, I was planning on giving you a necklace with a heart, and we were going to a fancy restaurant. I heard a knock on the door; I opened it to find a crying fourteen-year-old Kuki Sanban. I was for sure something bad happened, very bad, and I was right. "I'm moving…" was all she said.

_**So if you're gonna go, and leave me in a lonely grave. I won't let it show, until you've finally flown away.**_

"W-what?" I asked, holding back tears…

"Tomorrow, Wally." She said, through her tears.

_**You got to know that, you tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay. You tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it awa-a-a-a-ay. You were the one, and it was enough, to be the one, you were dreaming of. You were the one, and we called it love. And now you take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay.**_

I felt as if I were about to fall over dead, my heart was officially broken; even more so than the time she got together with Ace 'The Kid'.

"W-where?" I asked, it was getting even harder to hold them back.

"Back to Japan." She said, I lost it, I started to tear up. "We… We can't be together any longer… I can't have a long distance relationship." She said, bursting into tears. She gave me a peck on the cheek, and whispered into my ear; "Goodbye, Wally…" she then turned around and walked away.

_**I felt a pain in my chest, with your kiss on my cheek. As I tried to digest, the words I couldn't believe. I'm left with nothing to say, with my heart on my sleeve; making it easy to hurt, and even harder to breath.**_

I lost it, I was angry, and sad… the worst mixtures for me. Was I ever going to see her again? I couldn't take it. I ran inside as fast as I could, and slammed the door behind me. I looked through the peep-whole, and saw that she had stopped and turned around.

_**So if you're gonna go, and leave me in a lonely grave. I won't let it show, until you've finally flown away.**_

No! I can't do this like I did when I was younger. I ran outside, and ran after her. When I caught up, I grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around to face me.

_**You got to know that, you tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay. You tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it awa-a-a-a-ay. You were the one, and it was enough, to be the one, you were dreaming of. You were the one, and we called it love. And now you take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay.**_

I have to tell her the one things I wanted to tell her for years…

_**You take it all away. **_

"I..."

_**You take it all away.**_

"Love…"

_**You take it all away.**_

"You."

_**You got to know that, you tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay. You tare me up when you say you want to take it all away, take it awa-a-a-a-ay. You were the one, and it was enough, to be the one, you were dreaming of. You were the one, and we called it love. And now you take it all away, take it all awa-a-a-a-ay.**_

I then kissed her, sparks were lit, and the rain started pouring harder. I could feel her crying start more, and she was crying harder than she ever has, so was I. I let go, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Goodbye, Kuki Sanban…" I whispered into her ear, and then watched her walk off… out of my life… _Forever_.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Sorry for the depression, this is actually my brothers… It's sad to see him like this. Well, I'm planning on making a sequel. But this Saturday starts a month of, basically, no computer. I won't be able to update for a month, so I'm sorry. But I've got a few more days, and a few more things. ;)**

**-Peace out!**

**MegaBoxer/Sister**


End file.
